Through your Window
by InuskyeYash
Summary: A short about inu looking at Kags and well his thoughts his dirty thoughts that is.


**THROUGH YOUR WINDOW**

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own any of the characters... If I did I'd well Id be rich ^_^

It was a warm summer night, the new moon had passed but the forest remained dark under the sliver of silver that hung in the sky.

Inu Yasha sat in his favorite tree over looking the village. He had chosen this tree not for its comfort but because he could keep a close eye on the hut where his friends slept. He would watch over them but especially Kagome.

Too many youkai were searching for the jewel shards and she was a prime target .He had sworn to protect her and that he would and he was sweetly condemned to be at her side.

He was finally getting comfortable against the cool bark when he noticed a figure step into the small bath house just off the garden.

The lamp was lit and he could easily peer inside first out of focus almost unreachable. Then her figure became clear.

The low window gave him a great view of the young girl as she walked towards the bath that was drawn for her.

Kagome let her robe fall slowly, the silk caressing every inch of her soft skin until it finally pooled at her feet.

InuYasha felt his loins twitch as he got a full glance of her creamy skin and delicious curves. She was untouchable to him, out of his reach, he was a Hanyou and she a ningen . He was convinced she would never return his love.

A soft breeze blew though her black hair as she moved towards ledge. She dipped her hand in the clear water and got in facing the window.

She knew he was out there watching her, she could feel him close. Kagome wanted him to see her; she had desired him for so long, her hanyou ...maybe tonight she would wear his defenses down.

InuYasha could have sworn she smiled at him. he knew there was no way she could see him but it was like she knew he was there and she wasn't scared of what she was doing to him.

Kagome started to imagine him sliding in the water beside her. She began to trace patterns over her already hard nipples.

From his tree he couldn't look away, it was more than desire; more like a primal necessity as his youkai cried out for him to claim the young woman he loved.

He could smell her scent even though the water she bathed in... it was so strong and sweet. She moved her fingers to caress her outer folds as she started to breathe heavier.

Kagome gently slid her finger inside and whispered his name as her eyes kept looking out into the night , her eyes glued on the tree she knew he slept in.

InuYasha felt his blood become liquid fire. His sweet Kagome was pleasuring herself for him to see and he was powerless to look away.

She inserted another finger into her wetness and this time a moan escaped her lips. She knew he had heard it ... he had youkai senses and not just that but dog youkai hearing. Kagome wished one day he would make her moan. She imagined him buried deep inside her, his claws raking the soft skin

on her back and his fangs grazing the flesh of her neck.

Kagome's whimpers and moans drove InuYasha insane. He had to find release. He pulled on the tie to his hakama and stroked himself at the same pace she was setting.

His golden eyes flashed red as he gave in to his urges. He wished to be inside her ... to feel her body clenching him, breathing her air and tasting her soft lips.

Kagome started to tremble as her body was nearing it sweet end ... Inuyasha was overcome with the spike of her sweet scent and felt himself beginning climax also.

The fell off the edge together .He never took his eyes off her and Kagome never closed hers but moaned his name to the night.

She had wished he would come to her after seeing what effect her had on her, but the hanyou never made an appearance. Kagome just sighed and finished her bath.

She made her way to her futon prepared for another night alone, and dark restless figure looked up to the stars , unable to find sleep.

The new day was sunny and warm as Kagome walked outside to find InuYasha sitting on the fence outside the hut.

"Good Morning Inuyasha "

With out a word he walked towards her and put his arms around her waist, Kagome was speechless.

He moved his mouth to her ear and whispered "Wouldn't you like to know how far I would go?" Then he bent his lips to hers and claimed her as his in a searing kiss.

FIN

PS. If you like it ... you know reviews are artist crack :P ja ne


End file.
